In the end
by Eirys
Summary: Dean faces his mortality for the umpteenth time... But let's face it one cannot cheat Death forever. Slightly AU-ish as a certain angel is resurrected.


In the end

This was it. The annoying sound of the machines seemed to fade away. The beeping sound was turning to slower and slower pace.

Sam Winchester sat by his brother's hospital bed. Tears fell down his cheeks. He had known from the moment he saw the bullet wound that his big brother wouldn't make it this time. There was no way Dean Winchester could cheat Death, not this time.

-Dean, I am so sorry, Sam said. He knew Dean wouldn't hear him. He was almost gone. Sam tried to pray to God. It would need another miracle to bring his brother back.

With Dean gone Sam would have nothing. Sam wasn't ready for the thought to hunt alone. Not to have someone to sit next to him on those long drives across the country, from town to town.

- I know this will sound like a chick flick moment, Sam muttered, –but I love you.

The beeping sound had suddenly stopped.

- No, Sam whispered. His cheeks got wetter. He didn't mind, though.

Then there was a vaguely familiar sound that Sam hadn't heard for a long, long time. A flutter of wings.

An angel of the Lord appeared next to Dean's body. Not just any angel. The Angel. Dean's angel. Castiel.

The angel touched Dean's forehead and the annoying sound of the machines continued.

Without a word Castiel disappeared.

Dean and Sam had to flee out of the hospital quickly otherwise it would have led into answering awkward questions about Dean's recovery from fatal bullet wound.

Sam didn't have the heart to tell his brother that it was Castiel who saved Dean. When Dean asked about his miraculous recovery Sam just shrugged.

It had been two months since the incident. Dean was acting restless and moody. Maybe it was due to heavy drinking or maybe something happened to him during his "death".

One evening when Dean was fast asleep Balthazar appeared.

- Hello, Sam.

Sam startled. – Balthazar. What the hell?

- Could we go outside so we won't wake your precious big brother?

- Okay, Sam answered hesitantly.

The night was chilly so Sam decided to put his jacket on. – I thought you died.

- I did, actually. But I am here now. Did you miss me?

- I thought the angels had abandoned us.

Balthazar's gaze caught Sam's eyes. – You know bloody well that the one whose name you don't mention your brother is back.

- What was that all about?

- Castiel saving Dean? Oh, come on, Sammy. What do you think? He loves the guy. Your brother doesn't deserve that.

- Whatever. Why are you here?

- You have to make Dean stop.

- Stop what?

- According to Castiel Dean is suicidal. He drinks too much; he gets into fights in bars… All in all, he is living on the brink of self destruction.

- What did you expect? Everything we've been through!

- I feel for you, Sammy, Balthazar said. - No, wait. Oh boo-hoo, Sam! I don't care about you or your brother. But I am here on Castiel's request.

- Why isn't he here?

- You know why.

- No, I don't. He saved Dean and disappeared.

Suddenly the door of the motel room was opened.

- Sammy? Dean asked. Then he noticed Balthazar. – Son of a bitch.

- Well, well. The Sleeping Beauty has awoken, Balthazar sneered.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. – So you're back, then?

- Apparently.

- What do you want? Dean asked.

- I want you to behave, Dean, Balthazar said.

- Um, could you elaborate?

- Well, got to dash. I leave the floor to your little brother. Take care, Dean.

Before Balthazar left he pressed his lips on Dean's cheek and whispered. – The angel who loves you says "hello".

With that the angel vanished. Dean looked somewhat embarrassed and annoyed.

- What the hell? Sam asked.

Dean put one plus one together. -Is there something you are not telling me, Sammy?

- Like what?

- Castiel is back.

- How would you know that?

- Balthazar just whispered…

- What exactly did he say?

- Um, well… "The angel who loves you says hello".

- He could be talking about himself.

- I don't think so. No, I mean do't you remember when…?

- Yeah, yeah, the case of Titanic.

- So?

- What?

- Castiel, dammit!

- Dean, please, don't freak out.

Dean crossed his hands on his chest and watched Sam expectantly. – Spit it out, Sam!

- It was Castiel.

- What do you mean?

- The one who saved you. For the umpteenth time.

- Why haven't I seen him?

- I don't know, Dean. You know angels. They appear out of nowhere and disappear into thin air.

- Why is he hiding?

- I don't know. I'm just glad you're alive.

- Yeah, me too.

- Dean?

- Yeah?

- Balthazar says you're –

- What?

- That you're suicidal.

- What does he know about anything?

- Dean, you _are_ having a rough time.

- Oh, cut the crap, Samantha.

- Maybe it's just better to go to back in and sleep, Sam suggested tiredly and they went back to the room.

In the dream world Dean was once again sitting by beautiful lake scenery. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

- Cas?

-Yes, it is me.

Where have you been?

- That's not important. What is important is that you are alive, safe and sound. You must continue living. I cannot come back to you.

- Why not?

- Because I say so.

- How come Balthazar is back, then?

- I am sorry I had to use him as a messenger.

- He kissed me on the cheek, you know.

- I am aware of that.

- How? asked Dean.

- He told me.

- Why?

- That's not important.

- Dean, I'm here to say goodbye. You always say I _suck_ at goodbyes.

- Yeah, you got that right, Dean sighed and turned to watch Castiel who no longer wearing his trademark trench coat, just his suit, dress shirt and his loose tie.

Dean felt his eyes moisten.

Castiel leaned in to place his lips on Dean's forehead. – The angels will always look after you and your brother, Dean. You are a good soldier.

- Castiel, please, Dean pleaded and took Castiel's hand in his. – Don't leave me.

Castiel sighed and turned his blue eyes on Dean's green ones. – Is there something you would like to say to me before I leave?

Dean looked up. He just stared at the angel for a moment or two – Yeah, thanks for saving my ass all those times. And being there for me.

Castiel placed his free hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it firmly. – Thank you for showing all those human traditions, feelings, trying to explain things… Thank you for regarding me as a part of your family. It means a lot to me.

- Okay, then. Enough with the chick flick moments.

- I want you to live your life to the full despite the hunting. Travel all over the world. Meet new people. Fall in love.

- Yeah, right.

- I mean it. As for human emotions you of all people deserve love. As for your knowledge in geography beyond the United States is quite limited.

- Okay, now you sound like a school teacher...

Dean woke up. The pillow was wet from the tears he shed. He felt a hand on his back. He turned to look who it was.

- Sam.

- You okay?

- I'm fine.

- Bad dream?

- Not really. It was just Cas.

- Oh.

- He said goodbye.

- I see.

YEARS LATER

Dean Winchester, aged 72, sat in a comfortable armchair and read a book glasses on his nose. Despite his impaired hearing he heard a sound hadn't heard in decades. A flutter of wings.

Dean raised his gaze from his book. There were two of them. Angels. Balthazar had crossed his arms on his chest. Castiel just stood there his hanging his hands loose.

Dean took his glasses off and placed them on the side table with the book. – So this is it, then.

- What? Castiel asked perplexed. He looked just the same he did all those years ago.

- He's a clever boy, Castiel, Balthazar said. – He knows he can't live forever.

Dean rose from the armchair little shakily. His knees weren't what they used to be. – I'm no boy.

- You took my advice, Dean, Castiel said looking at the pictures on the wall. They were snapshots from the journeys of Dean and his wife.

Dean sighed. – I guess you were right. Thank you.

- How did you like Rome? Castiel asked.

- Awesome. I wasn't too pleased when Jane wanted to visit the Vatican.

- I can imagine, Balthazar said sounding bored. – Oh, you've reached as far as Scandinavia. I'm impressed.

- Yeah, we did a little tour from Copenhagen to Oslo, then Stockholm, Helsinki, St Petersburg, Moscow…

- It must be hard to have a younger wife, Balthazar smiled knowingly.

- Why are you here? I've never considered you as my friend, Dean asked.

- Oh, that hurt! Balthazar mocked. - But you are right, Dean. I am not here for you.

Castiel and Balthazar changed glances.

- You wanna elaborate? Dean sighed. Damn angels, the thought.

- No, not really, Balthazar said.

- I am sorry about Sam's death, Castiel changed the subject.

- I never expected to outlive him. I am the eldest.

- How long we're going to chit-chat here? Balthazar asked sounding even more uninterested.

- Be quiet, Castiel told the other angel.

Suddenly there was a fourth person in the room.

Both angels furrowed their brows.

- Crowley, Dean said somewhat surprised. – What are you doing here?

- Heard a rumor about the fact that you are going to meet your Maker soon… So I decided to pay my last respects.

- Hey, I am not dead yet, Dean yelled.

- Having two angels of the Lord here… Crowley pointed at the angels with his hand and then gave his hand to Dean. – No hard feelings?

Dean raised his eyebrows. He grabbed Crowley's hand and squeezed it. – I appreciate the fact you came.

- Anytime, Dean. Sorry about the Moose.

- Thanks, Dean sighed. The whole situation was just too weird.

- Goodbye, Dean, it was fun… with those words Crowley vanished.

- Well, that was surprising, Dean shook his head.

- Castiel, Balthazar said.

- Dean, Castiel said. – I am glad you have lived a full life. It was good to see you happy. I apologize that I wasn't there for the important moments in your life.

- Castiel, Balthazar reminded of himself once again. – This will take forever.

Castiel glanced at Balthazar.

- Okay, it's a tender moment, Balthazar sighed and turned to look the other way.

- I never thought I would live this long, Dean admitted.

Castiel took a step into Dean's personal space, just like old times. Awkwardly he wrapped his hands around Dean who reciprocated. They stood like that for a while until Dean let go.

Castiel glanced at Balthazar.

- What? I am not going to hug him, Balthazar snapped. – Goodbye, Dean.

Dean just nodded.

Castiel watched Dean for a long time until Balthazar pressed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and they vanished.

Late that night Jane found his husband sitting in the armchair. He had passed away peacefully.


End file.
